Reflexiones en el ojo del tigre: Recuerdos
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Esta es la traducción de una entrevista ficticia a Chun Li. Reviews por favor.


**Reflexiones en el ojo de un tigre: memorias de una Maestra Wushu**

Un fanfiction de Street Fighter  
Escrito originalmente por **The Headcrook.**

Traducido por ** LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie.**

**Diclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas empresas.**  
**Texto en negrita denota al entrevistador hablando.

**(El Ojo del Pavo Real es uno de los bares más exclusivos de los luchadores en el distrito de Chiyoda, Tokio. Antiguamente ubicado en Shujinku, el Ojo creció más que su local original y tuvo que ser reubicado en un local mucho más grande en Chiyoda. La clientela del Ojo del Pavo Real incluye peleadores de Street Fighter, Tekken, Dead or Alive y otros más. El restaurant está repleto con varios peleadores de sus respectivos juegos, mientras que este es el lugar donde ellos vienen a pasarlo bien.**

**Esta noche no es la excepción. El local está lleno con gente pasándolo bien dejando sus problemas -por no mencionar rivalidades- en la puerta, desde que el Ojo del Pavo Real es co-administrado por la Shiranui **_**kunoichi**_** Mai Shiranui y su amiga, la artista marcial y modelo **_**part time **_**china Chun Li Xiang. Ahora, la última es el tema de esta entrevista. La hija adoptada de un retirado inspector de la Policía de Hong Kong y su esposa taiwanesa, Chun Li mira el lugar desde la oficina de ella y Mai en el segundo piso, vestida impresionantemente en un vestido mandarín y su cabello peinado en sus usuales moños gemelos.**

**Esta es la primera entrevista que da ella desde el lanzamiento de la autobiografía de Ryu. Para una artista marcial, ella es inteligente, moderada y tranquila. Dominando varios idiomas, ella habla chino, cantonés, francés y inglés, el último con acento británico de Hong Kong. Ella está hablando inglés para esta entrevista.)**

-Puedes decir que recorrí un largo camino siendo una niña abandonada creciendo en las calles de Beijing.

**¿Fuiste abandonada cuando eras niña? ¿Por qué?**

-Mis verdaderos padres no querían una niña. Ahora no los reconozco como mis padres. Ellos estaban siguiendo las enseñanzas de Confucio antes que las del Partido Comunista local en espera de tener un niño hombre para seguir la línea familiar. Siempre que puedo recordar, ellos se rehusaban a reconocer mi existencia. Yo debía tener como tres años, pero todavía recuerdo el disgusto y el resentimiento en sus caras cada vez que entraba al cuarto. Era como si yo fuera una mancha en el nombre de su familia.

**Debió ser duro para ti.**

-Lo fue por ser abandonada. Yo tenía cuatro años cuando ellos me abandonaron. Yo caí enferma de neumonía y ellos me llevaron al hospital. Aparentemente ellos pensaron que yo iba a morir, entonces ellos me dejaron allí. Nadie sabía a donde habían ido o a donde pudieron haber llegado. Hasta después de nacida, no tenía nombre. La única cosa que el hospital tenía era mi fecha de nacimiento: El primero de Marzo.

**Entonces, ¿Que pasó contigo?**

-Fui enviada al orfanato de Shanghai. Estaba sola y era un poco introvertida, un lobo solitario si tu quieres. Rara vez hablaba con alguien. Pero una de las directoras del orfanato fue buena conmigo. Ella era una pequeña y dulce anciana que me dio mi nombre. Como ya sabes mi nombre significa "belleza desde el corazón de la primavera" o si quieres la versión corta "belleza primaveral".

**Dada tu fecha de nacimiento, es adecuado.**

-Gracias.

**Cuéntame acerca del orfanato del que vienes.**

-Era un lugar para niños abandonados y huérfanos. Yo fui una de las últimas en llegar. La gente era amable y generosa. Los niños mayores cuidaban a los más pequeños. Estuve al menos dos años allí antes de que Dourai me adoptara.

**¿Cómo terminaste con alguien como Dourai Xiang como tu padre adoptivo? He oído que él es una especie de cañón imprudente en la policía de Hong Kong.**

-Lo que oíste es cierto. Su primera esposa lo engañó y se llevó a su hijo -un niño- con ella a Macao. Él después recibió los papeles del divorcio. No mucho después de eso, conoció a su segunda esposa, quien tenía un hijo de un matrimonio anterior. Ella no podía tener más hijos, entonces decidieron adoptar. Dourai tenía algunos amigos en Shanghai que venían de la facultad con una recomendación del orfanato en el que me estaba quedando.

**¿Cual era su nombre? Quiero decir, el de la segunda esposa de Dourai.**

-Terry Xiang. Ella nació y se crió en Taipei, y luego se mudó a Hong Kong, donde conoció a Dourai.

**Entonces Lian y Dourai te adoptaron y te mudaste a Hong Kong.**

-_(asintiendo) _Sí. Cuando tienes seis años todos los días son una aventura. Era una chica ruda y lo sigo siendo hasta el día de hoy. Los chicos en mi barrio tenían problemas en mantenerse alejados de mí. Yo pienso que mamá quería que fuera más femenina así que me inscribió en clases de ballet.

**¿Clases de ballet?**

-Antes de artes marciales, estudié ballet clásico. También me ayudó el hecho de que yo era una atleta natural y que aprendí la técnica bastante rápido. Ahora, créeme que cuando digo que el ballet no es caminar por el parque. Necesitas mucha habilidad y dedicación para entrenar en ballet. Estudié ballet por al menos un año y medio cuando mi padre decidió inscribirme en un curso de Jeet Kune Do.

**Curso de Jeet Kune Do? pensé que...**

-Sólo estudié Wushu y Kempo? mucho más que eso. Yo no aprendí Kung Fu y Kempo hasta mi temprana adolescencia. Cualquiera podría decirte que me encantan las películas de artes marciales. Papá me vio haciendo unos movimientos de Jeet Kune Do después de que vi _`Enter the Dragon`._ Papá también era un artista marcial, pero como él no podía enseñarme por su agenda de trabajo, me llevó a donde su antiguo maestro.

A papá le tomó una década de estudio para conseguir su cinturón negro, Yo tenía nueve años cuando conseguí el mío. Estaba interesadísima. Las artes marciales me dieron un propósito. También me hizo más competitiva. Un amigo que tenía padres qie habían puesto una escuela de Kempo y Kung Fu en Kowloon y me quedé allí hasta que cumplí diecisiete años, aprendiendo Wushu y Kempo. En diez años, aprendí tres estilos diferentes.

Por supuesto, competí en torneos de artes marciales para menores. Estuve invicta en mi categoría. La única vez que tuve que perder fue cuando me disloqué mi tobillo. Eso fue cuando tenía dieciséis. También peleé en torneos ilegales y no autorizados (_Sonríe_). Eso realmente enfureció a mis padres, y en muchas ocasiones, los colegas de Dourai me agarraron por pelear y papá tuvo que usar su influencia para sacarme de la cárcel.

**¿Has tenido enfrentamientos con los colegas de tu padre?**

-¿Bromeas? estoy en el primer lugar en muchos de sus sistemas. Supongo que ésa fue una de las razones por las que mamá me mandó a EEUU a la universidad. El _alma mater_ de mamá era la Universidad de Berkeley, California. Fui allá para conseguir un doble título en negocios y artes culinarias.

**¿Allí conociste a Mai Shiranui, correcto?**

-Nos conocimos por primera vez en un torneo de artes marciales en San Francisco. Lo único que teníamos en común era que las dos hablábamos inglés. Después descubrí que ella estaba en la UCB estudiando una especialización en Historia del Arte. Nos hicimos rápidamente amigas, compartimos un departamento cerca de la universidad. A pesar de cómo SNK la describió, ella es una de las artistas marciales más fuertes que he tenido el honor de conocer.

**¿Cómo te mantuviste, si le prometiste a tus padres que no pelearías?**

-Hice algo de modelaje y también trabajé como camarera. Todavía compito en torneos de artes marciales, nada ilegal ya que mi padre no podría sacarme de la cárcel si me meto en problemas.

**También conociste a alguien mientras estuviste en el extranjero.**

_(Chun Li adopta un ligero aire de rigidez) _-Así es, durante mi segundo año en la universidad. Su nombre era David Chow. Estábamos comprometidos para casarnos al final de mi tercer año. Un buen chico hasta que me enteré de la peor manera de que el bastardo me había estado engañando desde que no comprometimos. Pero sabía que lo mandaría al hospital si lo volvía a ver otra vez, así que me trasladé de la UCB y regresé a Hong Kong.

Cuando volví a casa, terminé mis estudios. Durante mi estadía en San Francisco supe que Capcom estaba buscando a una chica para su prometedor videojuego Street Fighter y uno de sus agentes me descubrió cuando estaba modelando con Mai. Las dos nos inscribimos y antes de que terminara la universidad, me llamaron. De setecientas chicas, yo fui la elegida.

**Capcom pagó tu pasaje a Japón. Y allí fue cuando conociste por primera vez a Ryu y a Ken, ¿verdad?**

-Sí. Todavía recuerdo ver a Ryu pelear contra Gen en el primer Street Fighter. Puedes decir que tuve un enamoramiento con él. Para ser un chico japonés, era lindo. Pero todavía me daba vueltas mi última relación, y para ser sincera, no estaba lista para enamorarme de nuevo.

Ryu y Ken me llevaron al aeropuerto. Recuerdo cuando tomé el avión, Ryu y Ken estaban allí. Ken estaba sosteniendo un letrero con mi nombre escrito en inglés y chino al revés, hasta que Ryu lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que lo pusiera correctamente. Debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Mai de enseñarme a hablar en japonés, pero la rechacé. Luego, Ryu empezó a hablar en inglés, lo que me hizo bajar la guardia.

Él no era como los otros hombres, los que se intimidaban o los que querían entrar dentro de mis bragas. Él me mostró Tokio, y cuando mi pasantía se convirtió en un trabajo de tiempo completo, él me enseñó como hablar un mejor japonés. Ken me contó después el incidente con su ex-novia y antes de eso, la pelea con su padre. Estaba dolido, como yo lo estaba, y como te dije anteriormente, no estaba lista para intentarlo otra vez.

**Pero las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas.**

-Por supuesto que no. Realmente me encontré más y más atraída a hacia Ryu. Comparándolo con Ken, Ken es más galán. Ryu es el lado opuesto. Él es más sutil. Él tiene esa sonrisa que haría que cualquier chica se desmayara. Y aunque él es rudo dentro del ring, también puede ser muy encantador.

**Tu primer beso fue cuando regresaste a visitar a tu familia en Hong Kong, verdad?**

-Lo fue. Había hecho mi debut en Street Fighter 2 y Capcom nos dio a todos el mes libre con sueldo. Ryu decidió ir con calma cuando visité a mi familia en casa. Aparecí en `_Buenos Días Hong Kong`_ esa mañana le saqué provecho a mi carrera en las artes marciales y el modelaje para darme a conocer.

**Antes de ese beso...**

-Recuerdas como la gente llevaba a Bruce Lee en sus hombros, lo vitoreaba siguiendo la première de _`The big boss´_?. Lo mismo pasó cuando Ryu y yo fuimos al mall y vimos algunos adolescentes jugando Street Fighter 2 en el arcade. Ya era popular dado el hecho que la compañía para la que modelaba cuando estaba en la universidad tenía su sede principal en Hong Kong. Cuando me dieron mi trabajo en Capcom, las cosas se salieron de lugar. Uno de ellos me reconoció y pronto la palabra se propagó como fuego incontrolable de que Chun Li Xiang estaba en el mall, en la calle, todos cantando y coreando mi nombre _(sonríe)._ Lo mismo le pasó a Ryu en el término del primer Street Fighter en Tokio.

Técnicamente, Gen fue el primer chino en aparecer en Street Fighter, pero yo fui la primera luchadora en tomar el juego por asalto. Nunca esperé que el juego fuera tan popular cuando hice mi debut. Pero yo era tan popular no sólo en mi país, Hong Kong, también en Japón, desde que les mostré que las mujeres podían ser mucho más que damas en peligro.

Por supuesto, mi éxito revivió mi rivalidad con Mai. Algunos meses después de mi debut, Mai fue contratada por SNK. Al menos ella tuvo el honor tuvo el honor de ser la primera _kunoichi_ en decorar la pantalla de un videojuego. Entonces yo no puedo quitarle eso a ella.

**Gen te tomó bajo su alero. ¿Él era una especie de mentor?**

-Lo era. Él estaba programado para que regresara en Street Fighter 2. Pero en lugar de eso, tomó un entrenamiento. En la sala de entrenamiento, probablemente es el único tipo -haciendo a un lado a Ryu y algunos otros más- que puede patear mi trasero seis veces de diez. Él me enseñó los estilos de la Mantis y la Grulla y yo incorporé algunas de sus técnicas en mis artes marciales.

**Ser la única mujer es fuerte. ¿Quien te dio la idea de estar en los operativos del ICPO buscando venganza?**

-Fue fuerte al principio. Yo era la nueva, mientras que Ryu, Ken y Sagat eran los veteranos. Como Ryu te contó, nosotros teníamos muchas ideas hasta que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en cuanto a Bison y el Shadowlaw. También estuvimos de acuerdo en que podría interpretar a la artista marcial vengativa, pero yo no quería hacer de policía de Hong Kong. Tuve suficiente con Dourai. Tuve varias alternativas como el Ministerio Chino de Seguridad Estatal, el Servicio Americano de Seguridad Diplomática, NCIS, y hasta la _´Direction Generale de la Securité Exterioure` _o la Dirección General de la Seguridad Externa del Gobierno Francés. Me llamó la atención de que la ICPO no estaba en los confines de China o Hong Kong y de que la Interpol podía trabajar con cualquier entidad de orden. Capcon me envió a París, donde su sede estaba localizada, entonces pude desarrollar más mi personaje. Fue una experiencia realmente interesante.

**¿Cuando empezaste a salir con Ryu?**

-Un poco después de la película animada. Se suponía que iba a tener un rol más largo en la película, pero terminé con una lesión en la muñeca. Los guionistas tuvieron que dejarme fuera de la película. La batalla entre Ryu, Ken y Bison originalmente era para mí, pero por mi lesión la cambiaron.

**Ahora, en la película animada, tù sales completamente desnuda en la infame escena de la ducha.**

-_(Se sonroja)_ Todavía no puedo creer que el director me hablara de hacer eso. Mai tiene su propia escena de la ducha, pero a los fanáticos les gusta más la mía. Después de esa escena, tuve ofertas y otras revistas de desnudos, pero las rechacé a todas. Una vez basta. Ninguna _hentai doujins _va a venir a retratarme desnuda.

**Luego viene el incidente del video.**

-No me lo recuerdes. Esto pasó cuando Ryu y yo estábamos en la fase furtiva de nuestra relación. El maldito camarógrafo olvidó apagar la cámara.

**Al menos el porno hizo lo contrario cuando la cinta fue divulgada.**

-La ex-novia de Ryu se consiguió una copia de la cinta y trató de chantajearlo con ella. Cómo él se negó a pagar, ella divulgó el video para hacer una especie de campaña sucia en contra de los dos, pero pasó lo contrario. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que se supo que éramos pareja oficialmente, se incrementó nuestra popularidad. Por supuesto, nos suspendieron, pero esto nos dio mucho tiempo para ir después por Miyabi por esta pequeña insignificancia.

Ya era realmente popular cuando salió Street Fighter. Pero cuando la Película Animada y el video de sexo fueron dados a conocer, mi popularidad realmente se encumbró. Obviamente mis padres me reprendieron por no ser cuidadosa. Dourai y mamá estaban asustados por el escándalo que le siguió después de que el video fue divulgado. Satisfactoriamente, no pasó nada. A pesar del hecho de que nos suspendieron por un mes de la compañía.

**¿Ellos no te criticaron cuando descubrieron que estabas saliendo con Ryu?**

-No. Sorpresivamente se lo tomaron bien. Muchas familias chinas se pondrían furiosas si descubrieran que su hija está saliendo con un japonés dado lo que pasó entre China y Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mis padres tenían sus consideraciones, pero Ryu se los ganó. Él tiene ese aire de seguridad. Era una de las razones por las que él me atraía _(sonrisa pícara). _Eso, y que él es un chico lindo.

**Las luchadoras te ven como una pionera.**

-Bueno, no soy la primera mujer que puede patear traseros en un videojuego. Samus Aran tiene ese honor. Como dije anteriormente, yo nunca esperé volverme tan popular como ahora. Lo mismo que Mai. Muchos hombres son chauvinistas cuando viene una mujer que sabe de artes marciales en general _(sonrisa maliciosa)_. Obviamente cambian de opinión en cuanto se topan conmigo en el ring.

**Pero las otras mujeres te ven a tí. ¿Has peleado con alguna de ellas?**

-Vamos, ¿Quién soy yo, Ryu?. Okay, quizás estar un poco pendiente de él cambió un poco mis expectativas sobre las artes marciales. Y sí, he tenido algunos combates con algunas de ellas, haciendo a un lado a Mai, he tenido enfrentamientos con las hermanas Williams de Tekken, también con las Kazamas y Ling Xiaoyu... también están Leifang, Christie y esas dos _kunoichi_ de Dead or Alive... Sarah Bryant y Aoi Ummenouji de Virtua Fighter... Sonya Blade y Kitana de Mortal Kombat, y así la lista sigue y sigue.

**Entre tú y tu marido, ¿Quién es el más trabajólico?**

**-**Yo. Ryu puede seguir el mismo ritmo, pero yo soy más perfeccionista por un ligero margen.

**Por supuesto, tú trabajas muy duro. **

-Una vez. Fue durante el Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Había terminado de trabajar con Cammy cuando me desmayé en el set. Me llevaron al hospital y pasé la noche allí. Después de salir, Capcom me dio dos semanas para recuperarme y descansar.

**Que se siente ser la esposa de Ryu Hoshi?**

-Definitivamente, estar casada no es aburrido. Te diré por qué. Quizás por que los dos somos el opuesto del otro. Él es más calmado y yo soy más impulsiva. A mí me gusta el Señor de los Anillos y él le gusta la Guerra de las Galaxias. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, el mira por mí y yo le devuelvo el favor. Otra razón por la que el lazo es tan fuerte es por que los dos amamos las artes marciales. Peleamos más con nosotros mismos _(sonrisa pícara)._ Puedes decir que es divertido hacer todo eso.

**Entonces esa línea, **_**`la pelea es todo...´?**_

-Eso es parte de su carácter. Tú entrevistaste a Ryu, deberías saberlo.

**Todavía me impresiona. ¿Cómo encontraste a tus padres?**

-Fue lo contrario. Ellos me encontraron. Separando lo que es Street Fighter y la puesta en marcha del negocio con Mai, también apoyo al orfanato de Shanghai. Fue en el momento en el que yo estaba en Macao con Ryu y me los encontré. Ellos pensaron que por yo era sólo una niña en ese tiempo yo podría olvidar y perdonar lo que ellos hicieron conmigo. Ellos me dejaron en ese hospital para morir. ¿Y ahora ellos quieren vivir a costa de la niña que abandonaron?. Lo siento, pero yo no trabajo de esa manera.

Lo juro, mis verdaderos padres son como el padre de Ryu: unos completos y totales hipócritas. Ellos pregonan honor que ni ellos mismos tienen. Ellos me vieron como un paquete de jubilación, no como a su hija. Descubrieron que yo estaba saliendo con Ryu y hasta trataron de arreglar un matrimonio forzado con un corrupto hombre de negocios de Beijing que podría haberme dejado financieramente en bancarrota.

Yo podría haberme reconciliado con ellos, pero después de llamar a Dourai por un favor, encontré que ellos eran más moralmente corruptos que cuando era niña. Supongo que ser abandonada fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

**Ellos no se lo tomaron muy bien cundo los rechazaste, ¿o no?**

-No. Tampoco el tipo que ellos eligieron. Por lo que averigüé después, mis antiguos padres amasaron una buena cantidad de deudas con el tipo con el que trataron de casarme y una vez que descubrieron quién era yo, hicieron un trato, el cual era mi mano en matrimonio a cambio de que sus deudas quedaran totalmente saldadas. Cuando los rechacé, me dijeron que yo era `_una prostituta para esa escoria japonesa_´ y que yo debería defender el honor familiar abandonando a Ryu _(sollozos)_. Al infierno con el honor familiar. Viene de dos personas que intentan prostituir a su hija adulta con un corrupto hombre de negocios. Esos dos nunca deberían haberles permitido criar a una niña ya que joden todos los que unos padres deberían hacer.

**¿Que pasó después?**

**-**Ryu y yo podríamos haber pateado sus traseros hasta la luna, pero habríamos tomado el camino fácil. Desafortunadamente no captaron la indirecta y trataron de atacarnos por detrás en una pelea de tres contra dos en un casino de Macao. Aún cuando son unos completos imbéciles, mis padres biológicos eran muy buenos artistas marciales, también el hombre de negocios. por suerte Dourai tenía amigos en la policía de Macao por no mencionar que algunos oficiales eran _fans_. Entonces ni Ryu ni yo estamos cargados.

**¿Y tus padres y el tipo?**

-Arrestados y cargados. Capcom descubrió la pelea pero nada más. Les conté de primera fuente sobre mi disfuncional familia entonces no hicieron nada.

**Pero ellos (Capcom) ya habían despedido a Ryu por su adicción a los analgésicos.**

-Sí. Ryu y yo siempre tratamos de superarnos el uno al otro. Él puede pelear con luchadores de otras facciones. A veces ellos pueden recaer. Él partió con Valium. Luego pasó a algo más más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que un día, lo quebró. Eso fue cuando los gerentes descubrieron lo de los analgésicos. Afortunadamente le dieron hasta la producción de Street Fighter 3 para rehabilitarse.

**¿De quién fue la idea de ir a Hawaii?**

-De Ryu. Él nació allá y Hawaii es como su segundo hogar para él. Él quería hacer esto en privado antes que ir a algún excesivo centro de rehabilitación y sintió que ir a América era lo mejor. Fui con él por supuesto. Me dolía verlo ir contra su pasado de abandono, pero Ryu es un luchador.

Nosotros habíamos hablado de matrimonio de matrimonio en algún momento, pero dadas nuestras carreras nunca le dimos muchas vueltas. Ryu me propuso matrimonio tres semanas antes de que la producción comenzara Street Fighter 3. Él no se arrodilló en una rodilla o me recitó algún poema. Sólo sostuvo el anillo en una mano y dijo `_cásate conmigo_´. Yo acepté. Ken y Eliza fueron testigos en la ceremonia así como también mis padres, que viajaron desde Hong Kong. Nos casamos dentro del ayuntamiento.

**Pero la verdadera ceremonia no fue hasta más tarde.**

-Todavía estoy sorprendida de cómo ninguna pelea echó a perder todo. Viendo que nosotros habíamos invitado a la élite del mundo de las artes marciales. Sí, la boda fue después de que empezamos a grabar las escenas de la tercera entrega. Por supuesto, Capcom nos reprendió levemente. Pero como Ryu te contó, hay un pozo en la que los chicos apuestan si es que realmente nos casábamos o no. La última vez que ví, Ken y Sagat se repartieron las ganancias.

Hicimos la boda en la mansión Masters en San Francisco. Ken hizo firmar a cada invitado un acuerdo en el que decía que si alguien dañaba la propiedad de su familia, luego tendrían que pagar los daños. Una buena manera de mantenerlos a todos en orden.

**Haciendo a un lado Capcom y el dojo, ¿que te hizo poner un negocio con Mai?**

-Mai y yo hemos sido amigas desde la universidad. A pesar de que trabajamos para compañías rivales, tenemos mucho tiempo libre, y aún cuando puse la escuela de Ansatsuken-Wushu con Ryu, quería algo más. Mai me contó que uno de los dueños del restaurant estaba vendiendo su negocio por que se estaba jubilando y nosotros lo compramos a partes iguales. Queríamos un lugar en donde los luchadores pudieran relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo.

**Veo que el lugar es un éxito.**

-Cuando las dueñas son las dos mujeres más famosas de las artes marciales, ¿por que no podría serlo?. Mamá nos ayudó mucho dándonos consejos a mí y Mai sobre cómo poner un negocio. Es genial ver luchadores de Street Fighter, Tekken, Dead or Alive y muchos otros que vienen y dejan sus problemas en la puerta y se juntan para relajarse.

**¿Algo más que podamos esperar de la famosa Chun Li Xiang en** **el futuro?**

-¿Separando matrimonio, niños y una exitosa carrera? Nada por el momento. Yo me limitaré a vivir el presente _(sonríe)_. Estoy muy contenta en este momento. Pero como siempre, no voy a permanecer así por siempre. Afortunadamente, Street Fighter 4 va a mantenerme ocupada.

**Gracias por la entrevista, Chun Li.**

-No hay problema.


End file.
